


Meow

by whattheships



Series: Two men, Two Allmates, and a Cat [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Does a cat count as an OC?, I just wrote it, M/M, OC? I guess?, but no sexy times written, just referenced, the plot idea was a friend's, there is reference to sexy times, this was cute, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink finds a new friend. Aoba is completely okay with it. Ren is a little uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

Aoba set out the last of the dinner he had cooked for Mink and himself on the table. His cooking had improved greatly thanks to help from Granny. She called often to see how he was and give him new recipes to try. Pushing the intricate braids back behind his ear, he looked around at the scene before him. Now there was just one thing missing from this setting. There was one table full of food and one Aoba. But there was no Mink. Aoba distinctly remembers him calling out that he was going out for a bit to chop more wood for the coming winter season. He thought he would be back by now. He never chops wood for longer than two hours. Aoba quickly ran through the house and checked the rooms, making sure he hadn’t accidently missed the other man coming in once more. The rooms were all empty though.

“He’s still out?” he murmured to himself.

He quickly raced back to the main room and pulled on his shoes and coat. 

“Ren,” he called.

The allmate woke at the call and sat up in the chair he was laying in.

“I’m going out to look for Mink. Keep watch over the house while I’m gone.”

“Understood. Be careful.”

“I will.”

He quickly went out the door, closing it behind him and jumping down the stairs. He looked at the side of the house where the wood that was already chopped was piled. The axe that usually sits by it was still gone. Aoba quickly took off in the direction of clearing Mink gathers wood in. 

“Mink!” he called as he ran through the forest.

He stopped occasionally to look through the trees. 

“Mink where are you!?”

“Mrrrrrow!” 

Aoba came to a screeching halt just before the clearing.

… Meow?

Aoba peeked into the clearing and gaped at what he saw. Mink, sitting on a fallen log, with a teeny tiny kitten in his hands. He was sifting his fingers through the soft fur on the kitten, smiling as it mewled happily up at him. Aoba gaped for a moment more before covering his mouth with his hand, stifling the giggles that wanted to escape. Mink. Big, strong, ‘doesn’t take shit from anybody’ Mink. Playing with a kitten. Oh this is just too cute! It’s gold! He takes his hand off his mouth as the giggles escape his mouth in full blown laughs. Mink jumps slightly in shock, nearly losing his hold on the tiny creature. 

“Aoba…”

“I’m sorry Mink… It’s just…”

“Aoba,” Mink growls in warning.

“You look so cute!”

“Aoba, really, listen to me. It’s not what it looks like.”

“Are you sure? Because to me it looks like you’re playing with a tiny kitten.”

“Aoba!” 

Aoba give a small snort, erupting back into full blown laughs again. The kitten looks up at Mink owlishly. The man held the kitten close and gave his lover a dark glare, a blush dark on his cheeks. Aoba eventually calms and smiles at Mink.

“Do you want to take it home with us?”

“… What?” 

“Jeez Mink has the kitten stunted your thinking or something? I asked if you wanted to take it home.”

“You don’t mind?” 

“Why would I? It’s adorable!” 

Aoba walked over and petted the kitten on the top of its head. It meowed up at him and gave his fingers a tiny lick from its tiny kitten tongue.

“Should we head home then?” Mink asks.

Aoba smiles and nods, holding out his hands to take the kitten. Mink hands the kitten up to him and stands from the log, picking up the axe as he went. Aoba and Mink then head back to the cabin together. The walk is silent except for the occasional mewls from the tiny ball of fur in Aoba’s arms. 

~~~ 

When they get back to the cabin, Mink replaces the axe in its usual spot beside the wood and opens the door for Aoba. Ren immediately sits up as they head in and welcomes them home. The bluenet takes the kitten and sets it in the chair beside Ren. The allmate stares at the kitten for a moment before looking up at the two humans.

“You’ve brought an intruder into the house,” he said.

“Oh Ren… It’s just a kitten. It’s not like it’s going to rob us!” 

“But Aoba.”

“No buts Ren.”

During this time the kitten was able to reach up and catch one of Ren’s ears in its mouth. It was tugging on it playfully while batting at Ren’s nose. The humans had settled down to eat the meal that Aoba had prepared for them. 

“Aoba I don’t like this…”

Aoba rolled his eyes and watched as the kitten climbed up onto Ren’s back and started batting at his swinging tail. It flopped down lazily on Ren’s back, causing Ren to lie down as well.

“Aoba the kitten must be stopped!” 

After a few moments and several flavor filled bites of food, happy and peaceful purring was heard from the tiny creature. It had fallen asleep on Ren’s back. Ren was calmly lying on his stomach, feeling the gentle purring coming from the creature. 

“Does it need to be stopped now Ren?” Aoba asked teasingly. 

“No. She’s fine.”

“Ah so it’s a girl. That’s a good discovery. Might be nice to have a lady in the house right Mink?”

“Hmm.” 

The hum was affirmative so Aoba took it as a yes. Aoba smiled as he took another bite of the food, suddenly remembering something.

“Oh yeah! What should we call her?”

Mink looked up at him before looking at the kitten. 

“Hmm…”

Aoba also looked at the kitten. Trying to think of a good name for her was a lot harder than he thought.

“Aponi.”

“Eh?”

“Aponi. Means butterfly.”

“Aponi… I like it.”

The two looked over again as Aponi’s ears twitched in her sleep, still purring happily atop the now compliant Ren’s back. 

~~~ 7 months later ~~~

Aoba was once again making dinner for Mink and himself when he felt soft fur trail over his legs. He looked down and smiled, seeing the sleek brown and gold fur of Aponi trailing herself around his feet. 

“Hey girl. I bet you want some milk don’t you?”

No longer the tiny kitten she once was, the cat meowed up at Aoba in response. He smiled again and fetched some milk from the fridge, pouring some in a saucer and setting it down on the ground.

“Here you go.”

The cat eagerly lapped at the milk as Aoba finished up dinner. The door opened behind him and he briefly glanced back to see Mink coming in from work.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back Mink.” 

He turned back to the food and continued preparing, yelping as strong arms settled around his waist. He turned his head back to see Mink resting his head on his shoulder, smiling slightly. Mink chuckled and let him go as Aoba blushed and glared after him. Mink paused to reach down and trail a hand over Aponi’s back. She gave a sharp purr before turning back to her milk. Aoba watched as he walked over and sat on the sofa, picking up a book. Aoba smirked and turned off the stove, moving the pot to a different burner. He stepped soundlessly over to Mink and threw his arms around his shoulders. 

“Mink~.”

Mink closed the book and set it aside.

“Yes?”

“I think dinner can wait a bit. Don’t you?” he leered suggestively at the older man, trailing his finger up and down his chest. 

A moment passed before Aoba was pulled over the back of the couch. He giggled as Mink stood with him in his arms, coiling his legs around Mink’s waist as he headed for the bedroom. 

Aponi noticed her fathers were leaving the room and bolted after them. She was quickly picked up by her scruff just as she reached the hallway. She mewled at Ren as he set her down. 

“That… is not such a good idea Aponi,” he said.

Aponi seemed to understand the allmate’s words and purred happily, batting at his nose playfully as Ren nipped at her paws in return. Both were easily distracted from the giggles and moans coming from the bedroom down the hall as they played. Ren supposed that the kitten they brought home all those months ago really was a good thing. Now if only they could convince Huracan of that fact…


End file.
